


A Complete And Rather Detailed Analysis (Complete With The Later Attempted Swooning) Of The Gorgeous Rose Lalonde

by Spacebrick



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Highschool AU, I'm bad with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacebrick/pseuds/Spacebrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya wishes she were a bit closer to her crush. Her pretty, intelligent, charming crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Complete And Rather Detailed Analysis (Complete With The Later Attempted Swooning) Of The Gorgeous Rose Lalonde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [profrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/profrog/gifts).



> For Ladystuck 2014. I think I'm submitting this right?  
> Sorry for being so late! I hope it's highschool-y enough.

  Maybe it was a bit too early to say you were _fawning_ over her; at this point, it was still a crush, but you couldn't rely on it stay that way. But then again, it was something that you could justify. That Rose Lalonde had a way with words that just tingled to read them.

"They Are Just Words" you had to keep a grip on yourself, trying not to admit the lovey dovey gunk's was stronger, "Miss Kanaya Maryam"

 

  And yet, ever since you had read that walkthrough of hers, a guide to one of those silly "games" you supposed, it was impossible to ignore her. Before then, when you saw her in the hallway, it was just a passing glance, if even, but now you noticed her constantly, couldn't take your eyes off her. Her appearance was much like her words: elegant, impressive and most of all quite pretty.

  Strangely, you noticed Rose never had anyone with her. You and her were the same, each by their lonesome. A simple lack of communication with others, or a self imposed isolation? The latter made more sense; how could one ignore the delicate beauty Rose Lalonde? But the only one who you noticed her talking to were the friends on her laptop. One of them was John Egbert: He couldn't help but blab - excuse you, elaborate - about how he was co-authoring the walkthrough.

  But he worked on technical aspects. The sarcastic sneers, the humor chock full of witty self-dialogues, the well-done self-awareness and the general aura of prose; that was the work of one Lalonde. That was the part you loved, and so was the delicate Rose. Perhaps a poor simile; the style of writing could only have come from some one who had seen everything, to an extent of toughness to all of the bitters of the world. She was akin to you, but you weren't nearly as good with words. You were straight to the point, and she was too, but she could also dance around it in the most stunning and clever of ways.

 

  Of course, her more physical aspects were just as remarkable. Rose had no trouble in the fashion department, which, if you might add, you were a big hobbyist for. The brilliant contrast between the bold shades of dark and vivid colors of pink. The wonderful pink-centric winter outfit to match the white snow. The rather cute headband!

  In another coincidence to add to the remarkable dozens between you two, she was also a master of the makeup. Her thick eyelashes showed utter dedication to carefully applying beauty products. The colors of her lipstick looked almost as soft as her lips themselves… Er, perhaps that was a bit too revealing to say.

  As far as you could surmise, there was hardly anything that was not a positive quality of Rose. Perhaps it was a bit strange to try avoiding other people, especially with a set of traits like hers. But you understood where she was coming from; countless times those around you seemed quite incompetent to the tasks you assigned to them. It wasn’t exactly in your nature to give up on them, though…

  Nevertheless, Rose was much like her namesake: Spiny. But in a good way, you guess. She was someone that you had been wanting to interact with for a long time, which wasn’t a common feeling for you. Sadly, though, you hadn’t been able to work up the courage to do it yet. Sarcasm was not one of your strong points. What if she rejected you and you had thought of it as an acceptance, only to be completely embarrassed when you found out? What if she accepted you with what sounded like denial (to you, at least) instead, but you scurried along before she was able to clear the matter up? It sounded like a rather large chance of getting absolutely nowhere.

 

  Then again, what could you gain by sitting here? More thoughts of her, for how long? It did not feel like she would be easy to take off your mind. Forever, it would be nothing but an unfulfilled fantasy, when she was sitting - figuratively, of course - right there, waiting - again, figuratively - for you to do something! It was an opportunity that begged to be taken.

  Maybe you didn’t have much to lose, anyhow. Rose didn’t have any friends near her to laugh you out. Perhaps your friends could tease you for a little while about it, but they’d forget. Eventually. And either way, would it really matter if they did?

  Your mind raced as you thought of the potential benefits. Imagine having Rose as a friend! Someone whose company you would enjoy, available to talk to at any time. You could even hang out with her sometimes. You couldn't get your hopes up for anything more than friends, though. Blugh.

  You had your mind made up. What harm could one chat do in the long run? All you had to do was catch her in the halls, or something akin to that; then, you would spark a conversation, or at least try. Something was bound to follow, and whether good... or not... it was worth a go.

 

  But it was easier said than done. Lots of people can make promises to themselves and be unable to pull through, as you no doubt have learned from experiences with friends. Dozens of times you saw Rose passing through the hallways, still with as many people as ever: zero. But you excused yourself, saying it was crowded between classes... you would catch her when no one else was around period, you told yourself.

  Peculiarly, occasionally you saw her catching a glance at you. But she did nothing but hurry along. What could this mean? Was she really looking at you, or were you imagining it in a false hope she was noticing you? Or maybe she didn't like you - she was afraid that you would make an advance.

  Even then, though, a couple of times - at least twice - she had appeared in an empty part of the hallway. The first time, you couldn't force yourself to do it; that was as usual. But the second time, you tried catching up to her, determined. But she scurried out of sight before you could talk to her. What was with her?

  You pondered upon how you could get her alone reliably. Where could you find Rose? The hallways hardly guaranteed anything, and with her running off, you'd need a place that guaranteed a confrontation. Even if Rose might not like you, you wanted a straight answer after waiting in relationship limbo for months. So where to go?

  The idea struck you like a fired iron, and you felt like an idiot for not having thought of it sooner. The library! Rose was always with her books, but of course she was getting them from somewhere. And the library was quiet enough to keep things to a low whisper, with not enough people around to blend in. And it wasn't suspicious at all to wait in the library, face buried in a book - or, at least, pretending to.

 

  Rose never had the same book for more than a couple of days. The book she was currently reading was always in her hands. More than an avid reader, she must've been making library visits constantly. You wouldn't have to wait long. Or, at least that was what you surmised. But you couldn't help but doubt yourself every step of the way.

  Either way, it was your only shot at talking to her. If you waited, the both of you would simply avoid each other until the end of the year, and then the end of the next. You needed to take action. So here you were, waiting in the library. Hopefully she would come soon.

  Actually reading would be too much distraction, of course, so you only pretended to look at your book. Really, you were on watch for her. The plan was to see when she arrived, and hope that she didn't leave upon seeing you - or, even better, see you at all. Still, it was rather boring business.

  The bell rang what seemed so long ago. All you did was head to your locker, get your book bag, and come here. Then, you took your book out ( _Fantastic Plants and Where to Find Them_ \- you were a sucker for the weird and beautiful fauna that made its home in the forests, though at the moment, you weren't really learning anything about them) and waited. Looking at the clock, it turned out it was only five minutes after dismissal.

  Your eyes glared at the door every time you saw someone move by it, yet it was only greeted by disappointment. Usually, it was just someone passing by. Occasionally, it was someone entering, but it was never Rose. You only hoped the librarian wouldn't notice your strange behavior; indeed, it wasn't normal to have your eyes on the book half of the time, and not have your eyes move past the words when they were.

 

  A good two minutes - or, from your perspective, a couple more eternities - later, your heart began to pound when you saw her. That distinct sheen of blonde hair and jet lips. It was unmistakable that Rose had just entered.

  You tensed up, desperately wished that she wouldn't look in your direction. Through some kind of amazing luck, it seemed she didn't, or if she did, carried on with her business either way. Heading to the H - L section, she predictably went to get some new book.

  Deep Breaths Kanaya, you thought. But it did almost nothing to calm your nerves. Who knew when she would be done finding that book? Deciding it was finally time, you took off to where she went. Creeping around the corner, you went in, finally doig what you had been wanting to do for the longest time.

 

  "Oh" You whispered in a low tone, trying to keep it so no one could hear you. "Hi Rose" Then she replied, which most definitely took you aback.

"Hello, Kanaya," she said, in a more awkward tone than you had envisioned coming from the constantly level-headed Lalonde.

"What Are You Doing" You mentally disciplined yourself. What a stupid question to ask!

"Looking for a new cat, Kanaya. What do you think - a calico, or just plain black?" The sarcastic sort of response had been what you braced yourself for, so while you certainly couldn't stop your face from taking on an emerald tinge, it could have been much worse. But, much like before, Rose was unable to deliver the cutting remark without faltering her tone a bit.

"I Am Also Getting A New Book But I Uh" Think! "Cannot Find It"

"What are you looking for?"

"Um" Your mind headed for the first book that came to your head. "Herbology Through The Ages"

"That's not in this section, though... Is that really what you're here to do?" Now you were getting anxious. This was an awful plan. "I seriously doubt you missed by six bookshelves by author name - not to mention in the fiction section -  to end up in the exact shelf I'm in. Plus, how did you know my name?"

  You were glad to temporarily get off the subject of mislocating.

"How Did You Know Mine" This, you were legitimately curious about. How could someone know the name of a nobody like you? You didn't share a single class.

  Upon hearing this question, Rose's cheeks turned to a subtle, yet detectable shade of pink. Though composed, she obviously had not been expecting you to ask. No response was made, and several seconds were complete silence in the barren library. So you spoke first.

"I Have Er"

"Heard It Before" It sounded reasonable so far. "John Told Me You Wrote That Walkthrough"

"It Was Rather Nice" An unmistakable squeak came out as these words left your lips. You blew it.

 

  Another unbearable silence, but this time Rose spoke.

"...thanks. I suppose I'll have a talk with him. Writing isn't about having your name known." You weren't making as much progress as hoped. Now that you were here, there was nothing to lose. It was time to make your intentions known, though it was obvious Rose already knew them.

"Okay" Taking a breath, then a sigh, you made your proposal. "I Have An Idea"

"I Will Tell You Why I Am Here In The Same Place As You"

"And In Return" Wondering how to word this correctly, you took a pause. "You Will Tell Me Why You Have Been Avoiding Me" That sounded a bit assertive.

"If You Wish Of Course" Much better.

"That sounds fair enough. I will admit that I've been avoiding you, and I've been making that obvious. The matter of why should be obvious enough, right?"

Your worst fears, it seemed, had been confirmed.

"Because You Hate Me" A puzzled expression made its way onto Rose's face.

"What? No. It's the exact same reason you've come here to talk to me, though we went about it quite differently." Your face burned thinking about how silly it was to meet in a library like this.

"For a while now, I've been noticing you. For sure, you were always..." Rose had her face scrunched up as she forced the words to leave her mouth.

"...quite the looker." She sighed. It sounded like she had a great weight of burden removed off her chest.

"And I always thought you used your words remarkably correctly and efficiently."

"You Do Not Hear Me Talking Often Do You"

"Well, not in real life. But what you wrote out was enough. grimAuxiliatrix, I would assume?"

How could she have guessed your online handle like that? Seemingly reading your mind, she spoke.

"The little speaking I've heard from you around your friends matches your comments. AP Psych doesn't get you nowhere, you know."

 

  So that was that, and that wasn't what you had been expecting. So Rose had been fancying you in return... How could you not have realized?

"Yes"

"I Am Almost Nearly Identical On My Thoughts" You couldn't believe you were finally saying is.

"I Deeply Admire Your Humorous Remarks And Clever Writings" And, tacking on the end to make up for what Rose said...

"And You Are Quite Pretty" Rose saying it first or not, it was still embarrassing to tell it to her face.

Almost a full minute went by; it seemed that the both of you had some large misconceptions that had been cleared up, and pondered what this meant for you two.

"Well, that settles that. We both had some pessimistic thoughts on each other, huh?" You nodded.

"Oh, that's right. Could I see that book of yours?" Befuddled by the strange request, you gave her your book. After a couple of moments of her turned away, she handed it back to you. Seemingly finished with the topic, she left the aisle. She didn't even have a new book in her hands.

"Rose" How would you talk to her again? You had so much to ask about her writing. But she had already left. Looking at the clock, it had been near ten minutes. Though it was mostly awkward silence, you're lucky no one got suspicious. Sighing, you opened your book back to the cover. You might as well get some reading done...

 

  Inside, there was a phone number that hadn't been there before.

 

 


End file.
